


A Ray of Sunshine

by aquanort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquanort/pseuds/aquanort
Summary: It's Christmas in Radiant Garden, but the holiday spirit hasn't reached every corner of the castle.





	A Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @fightyoursorrow on Twitter for the @KHsecretsanta18 Exchange! I really hope you like it, Vik!

Namine and Aqua worked quietly in the Radiant Garden kitchen alongside Aeleus, who had been teaching them how to cook. Both of them had expressed interest while bored all day with everyone else out training, Namine being deemed unfit for combat and Aqua being given a well-deserved rest after ten years of never-ending fighting. The three cooks were up early preparing breakfast for everyone else before they got started with the rest of the day.  


Today was Christmas Day and everyone was taking the day off training for the after-breakfast gift exchange, which everyone should be excited for. But Namine was still distracted, as usual, her brow unconsciously furrowed as she worked at the stove, and the other two kept glancing her as they worked. Aqua spoke first.  


“Are you going to see if he’ll join us for the gift exchange?”  


She was referring to Saix, who Namine had been delivering meals to at every mealtime for the past couple of weeks. Ever since he’d woken up from his ‘de-norting’ procedure recovery, he hadn’t spoken to anyone and hadn’t left his room. Namine had quickly volunteered to deliver meals to him and otherwise check on him, much to everyone’s surprise and some’s discouragement. But she wouldn’t be dissuaded.  


Namine nodded. “He still hasn’t spoken to me, but he’s been moving around more. He might need a reason to leave his room.”  


Aeleus chimed in. "You're probably wasting your time."  


Namine and Aqua both looked over at him in surprise, but Aeleus was focused on chopping potatoes. He continued.  


"Even before all this happened, few got along with him. He's not really a people person."  


Namine looked down at the meat patties in the pan. "I know it might not work, but...I still want to at least try. I’ll just bring my gift up to him if he won’t come down."  


Aqua, who had been silent in thought while kneading dough, suddenly spoke again. “You know, Terra, Ven, and I met this little creature on a strange ship a long time ago.” She started rolling the dough out as she continued. “We were each told his sole purpose was destruction and he was incapable of anything else, but when Terra showed him the wayfinder I gave him and said it was special to him, he ended up creating one of his own.”  


She glanced at Namine and Aeleus, and seeing the confusion in their eyes, gave a small laugh. “What I’m saying is, sometimes people who seem mean have just never known kindness. If you show them a little kindness, who knows what might happen?”  


Aeleus grunted. “Well, not to worry. All of us got him something.”  


Namine looked at him in shock. “You...you did?” Her face slowly broke into a smile.  


He looked back at her with the most confused expression on his face, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then returned his focus to chopping peppers. The answer came not from Aeleus, but from the doorway.

  
“Of course we did.” Everyone turned to see Lauriam in the doorway, a couple of pink petals fluttering out of seemingly nowhere and landing at his feet. “Oh, don’t mind me, I won’t get in your way. I’m only fetching water for my plants.” He held up an empty watering can and headed over to the sink.

  
As the large container slowly filled with water, Lauriam flipped his pink hair over his shoulder and turned to Namine to continue speaking as though the other two weren’t there. “He may have always been a jerk, but no more than the rest of us, don’t you think?” His smile was apologetic. “We all thought of him, don’t worry. See if that will convince him to come down and join us.”

  
Lauriam shut off the water and left with his full can. Namine stared after him for a moment before remembering just in time to flip the patties over.

  
“Terra, Ven, and I got him something too.” Aqua said with a smile. “I’m sure he’ll listen to you, Namine.”

  
They all finished up making breakfast, and while Aeleus and Aqua set up in the dining room for the rest of the castle residents, Namine loaded up a tray for Saix and headed up to his room.

  
Her fluffy-slippered footsteps felt too loud as she shuffled down the silent upstairs hallway with the heavy tray in hands. She approached the wooden door, balanced the tray on one hand, and rapped her knuckles on the surface.

  
"Saix?" she called and reached into her shirt to retrieve the shiny key she wore as a necklace. "Good morning, I'm coming in."

  
As expected, Saix didn't respond, but Namine unlocked the door and entered anyway. He was still lying down when she nudged the door closed behind her with her foot, but pulled himself up as she walked towards him, and stacked his pillows by the headboard so he could sit against it. Namine started setting up for him to eat as she always did, watching him carefully from the corner of her eye. He looked as tired as he had every day for the past couple weeks.

  
The truth was, Saix couldn’t figure out how to apologize to Namine, and he didn’t think he should say anything at all to her until he apologized. After all, the last time they had spoken at any length, he’d hurt her. Tried to kill her, even. Though he couldn’t expect her to forgive him, he still wanted to express his regret, but his pride kept forcing the words back down every time he almost got them out. And so he said nothing.

  
Today, instead of her usual assurance that she’d be back soon to collect the tray, Namine stood awkwardly and silently beside Saix’s bed, tapping her fingers together. He finally looked over at her, and stared at her hands until she spoke.

  
“We’re...having a gift exchange today, just after breakfast. There’s presents for you, so I wanted to invite you to join us.”

  
Saix’s gaze flicked up to meet hers, and his brow furrowed in confusion. Namine barely managed to conceal her shock as for the first time in weeks, Saix spoke, his voice quiet and monotone.

  
“For me?”

  
Namine recovered quickly, smiled and nodded. “Yes, for you. Everyone got you something.”

  
Saix looked back down at the tray in front of him -- toast with jam, tea, fruit, some kind of meat patty, all lovingly arranged on nice dishes -- then turned to stare out the window, hoping Namine would just leave. For what felt like several minutes there was only silence, and he wondered whether she was still there or had managed to slip out without making a sound, when she suddenly spoke again.

  
“I also wanted to tell you that...it’s not your fault.”

  
His hands tensed against the bedsheets. Namine continued, stumbling a bit on her words.

  
“You only did those things because….because someone made you, and it isn’t your fault. I know what that’s like. So...I wanted to tell you that I forgive you.”

  
Saix kept his head stubbornly turned to the window, but he wasn’t seeing anything out of it. “Please leave.” The words were quiet, barely a whisper. Namine hesitated, biting her lip. She opened her mouth to say more, but Saix turned to make eye contact and spoke again, even more softly this time, his sea green eyes seeming to glow as they bored into her. “Get. Out.”

  
She didn’t need to be told again. Saix had barely gotten the second word out when Namine was nearly tripping over her feet stumbling backwards, then turning and scurrying away, the heavy wooden door slamming shut behind her.

 _  
Now you’ve done it_ , Saix thought to himself angrily, grinding his teeth and covering his face with his hands. _The one kid around here who somehow didn’t hate you yet, and she’s probably off crying somewhere. Great job._

 _  
Whatever. It’s better this way._ He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw spots. _I can deal with this. I’m used to it. This is how things should be. It’s only fair._ The statements Saix fed himself had no conviction behind them. A few drops leaked out from under his hands and dripped down his cheeks, until they flowed so freely that his hands failed to hold them in, much as he wished they would. _Awful_ , Saix thought as he wiped his tears on his sleeve. _Pathetic_.

  
He looked back down at the tray of food again, the image swimming through a haze of tears. He wasn’t at all hungry, vaguely nauseous really, but he gnawed off a bite of toast anyway, quickly forced down the rest of the food, shoved the empty tray forward and got out of bed.

 

* * *

 

By the time Saix had gotten ready, wrapped himself in a robe for the drafty hallways, and gone downstairs, everyone had finished breakfast and gathered in the parlour. It was through an open archway off the hall, and he stood outside, listening to everyone’s idle chatter, beginning to have second thoughts about all this. There were _a lot_ of voices in there.

  
He never got the chance to back away though, as he moved too close to the archway and _someone_ must have been keeping an eye out for him.

  
“Isa!”

  
Ugh. It was Lea. Saix pulled his robe tighter and stepped into the room, and to his horror, everyone fell silent and turned to stare at him. He gave an awkward forced smile and wave. Every seat was full and several people were standing, but everyone’s faces blurred together and Saix leaned against the doorway for support. His head felt light.

  
“Saix. Sit here.” A figure at the far end of the room, beside the stack of gifts, stood up and gestured at the chair. Saix’s legs moved him toward the chair of their own accord, ad he was painfully aware of everyone’s gazes poking into him like needles the whole way. As he got closer, he saw it was Dilan, who clapped him on the shoulder and firmly guided him into the chair, then went to stand behind him. Slowly, the people around Saix started to come into focus, and he managed to steady his breathing.

  
Lea was next to him, on the other side of the gift pile, grinning widely. “It’s good to see you, Isa. We didn’t think you’d show up, but you’re just in time!” He picked up a black and white polka dot box with a huge white ribbon on top, and held it out to Saix. “You go first. Open this.”

  
Saix took the box without a word and stared at it. It was heavy and whatever was inside wasn’t evenly weight distributed. Up close, he saw that the lid had been wrapped separately from the box, and all he had to do was lift off the lid to open it, so he did just that. And inside was a pair of big brown eyes, a wet black nose, and a soft pink tongue that darted out of the box to lick Saix’s nose.

 _  
It’s cute,_  was his first thought as he frowned at the little golden puppy in the box. It let out a high-pitched yip and tried to lick his face again. _I love it,_ Saix thought, holding it out to arm’s length as his face twisted with displeasure. It whined, struggling to move closer and trying to climb out of the box, and Saix flicked his eyes around the room to try to find out who was responsible. Everyone looked inconspicuous except--

  
“Namine,” he snapped at the girl who sat tapping her fingers together nervously, causing her to jolt in her seat. “What is this?”

  
Even as the words came out, Saix regretted them, remembering that he'd already snapped at poor Namine once today. She stammered out a few syllables, but Lea quickly jumped in and answered for her. “I told her you like dogs, and she thought having to care for a puppy might give you something to keep busy. All you do is mope around in your room. She was trying to be nice.”

  
Saix shot Lea a vicious glare, then looked back at the little puppy again, its tiny tongue poking out of its mouth as it panted softly. His chest felt tight. “It’s...No. I can’t. Absolutely not.” He stood up with the box, and Lea jumped up out of his seat in response.

  
“Aw, come on Isa--”

  
“Saix,” he snapped back. “It’s Saix. I can’t take care of this thing, could you imagine? I don’t know anything at all about training, and I couldn’t possibly give it the attention it needs, and why would it ever want--”

  
Saix clamped his mouth shut. Lea could hardly believe he’d almost heard that, and for a moment he just stared dumbfounded before sighing and crossing his arms. “Saix. Just keep it for one day, will ya? Please?”

  
Saix was already shaking his head before Lea finished speaking, but he continued anyway. “One day. What harm could you do to it in one day?”

  
His fingertips dug into the corners of the box and he looked down at the little puppy looking sadly up at him. Saix had never wanted anything in the world more than he wanted this thing to like him, but...it was a bad idea. It was definitely a bad idea. Saix pushed the box into Lea’s hands, and the puppy whined again.

  
“I’m going back to my room.”

  
The whole room was silent as Saix pulled his robe around himself and swept out of the room and down the hall. To his surprise, he actually heard footsteps running after him, but it was an even greater surprise to turn around and see--

  
“Larxene.”

  
There was a Santa cap atop her head at a jaunty angle and he wanted to tell her it looked stupid, but Larxene spoke first, folding her arms and scowling at him. He noticed a shiny red gift bag in her hand.

  
“It’s Elrena. And you should stop kidding yourself and just go by Isa already.”

  
Saix’s jaw dropped and he started to spit out a retort, but she continued over him.

  
“You are  _so_ stubborn. Like, do you really think you’re the only one who’s had to apologize for hurting people? Why do you want everyone to hate you so badly? I can’t believe _I’m_ getting along with everyone better than you are.” Elrena’s expression softened into a face he’d only caught glimpses of during their time in the Organization, when she was reading quietly, at peace with her surroundings, and thought no one was looking. It was a face she made often these days. “Everyone’s been worried sick about you, y’know. Like, no one hates you. Every single person in this castle got your ungrateful ass a present when we know you didn't get us anything, and you just opened one, turned up your nose and stormed out.”

  
Saix was struck speechless. Elrena looked down at the bag in her hand and held it out to him. “Here. At least open mine, I worked really hard on it.”

  
He wordlessly took the bag she thrust at him, and then she turned and scurried back to the parlour, her footsteps stumbling and hurried like she couldn’t wait to get away from him. Saix looked down at the bag in his hands, pulled aside the white tissue paper poking out of the top, and pulled out his gift.

  
It was a royal blue knitted scarf with a yellow crescent moon design knitted at one end. Saix could see that there were stitches out of place here and there and the moon shape was slightly uneven, and he realized with surprise that Elrena must have made this herself. Who was teaching her to knit? He didn’t even know who knew how to knit. _I worked really hard on it_ , she’d said, and Saix pictured her fingers fumbling with knitting needles as she sat for hours and hours making this scarf that she’d had to force him to accept. A knot formed in his stomach.

  
Saix wrapped the scarf around his neck, warm and soft and lightly floral scented, and his vision swam with tears for the second time that morning. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve any of this, he was sure of it. Elrena knitting him a scarf. Namine bringing him meals and giving him a puppy. The puppy...Saix gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, wiping escaped tears on his sleeve and forcing the rest of them back in. It didn’t really matter if he deserved all this kindness, he thought. The least he could do was accept it anyway, right? He drew himself up to his full (not very tall) height and marched back down the hallway toward the parlour.

  
Saix heard whispering from the hall as he approached the archway once more, but he didn’t at all want to know what everyone was saying, so he entered quickly and they all shut up right away. They stared at him, and his mouth went dry as the crowd of faces all blended together again, but Saix swallowed and forced himself to look around until he spotted Elrena, leaning against a near wall. He approached her, touching the scarf.

  
“Thank you, Elrena. It’s lovely.”

  
She gave a smug smirk and folded her arms. “You’re welcome. Kairi’s been teaching me to knit. You could stand to get out of that room and pick up a skill of your own.”

  
A vein throbbed in Saix’s forehead and he forced a smile. Of course, she really hadn’t changed much. He turned back to see that the chair he was offered had been left empty after his sudden departure, so he took it up once more, and looked around at all the silent faces. He cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence.

  
“Well, are we taking turns? Who’s next?”

  
Namine responded. “I think you should open all of yours first, Saix.”

  
“Oh, great idea!” Ienzo added from near the doorway. “Mine should be near the top. I think we all wrote his name on our gifts.”

  
“Well, I _told_ everyone to, anyway,” Even huffed from beside him. “Assuming anyone listened to me, we should be able to find Saix’s.”

  
“Isa is fine,” came the soft monotone voice from the chair by the stack of presents. He feared the room would fall silent again, but thankfully Even quickly recovered.

  
“Well, the labels say Saix then, but they’re really Isa’s. Again, _if_ anyone listened to me.”

  
There were a few giggles around the room, and it was almost like old times, but with more cheer. Even Isa felt almost like he belonged as keyblade wielders and former organization members alike stacked gifts happily at his feet and smiled at him.

  
The gifts were all sweet and unique and thoughtful. The first one was a tiny green box with gold ribbon that contained a shiny gold Tarot deck, and a handmade booklet with “Beginner’s Guide” in neat cursive on the front, signed “No. X”.

  
Rould spoke in his smooth voice from the chair on Isa’s other side. “I thought you could use something to do in that room of yours. The art of Tarot is a fine one, and I often consult it myself when I find myself down on my luck.”

  
“...Thank you,” Isa muttered in awe, unsure what else to say.

  
Following was a ‘music player’ from Demy, which he’d apparently enlisted Ienzo’s help in creating. He showed Isa how to put the headset part over his ears and listen to prerecorded sitar songs that Demy had written himself. While he had him in his personal space, Isa also muttered an apology to him, to which he received a bright smile and a “Don’t worry about it!”

  
Lauriam gave a little flower seedling, a species of his own creation that he assured Isa would be easy to grow and care for, and look beautiful in his room. Kairi gave him a handmade good luck charm made of seashells and dried flowers that she told him to hang by his bed. Dilan gave him a large quantity of dried persimmons. A tiny wooden figure from Terra, a big box of gummi candies from Sora, a self-help book from Braig called 'How to Get That Stick Out of Your Ass' ("Very funny.") The gifts never seemed to end.

  
By the time Isa got through the whole stack, he had quite lost the energy to properly express his gratitude for each one, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone beamed as he opened their gifts and quietly thanked them until he was laden with presents, new clothes for every part of his body, decorations for his room, books and snacks. It was almost as if everyone had conspired to make sure no one got him anything too similar and they covered all the bases, but surely they wouldn’t have done that. Surely.

  
Either way, it was overwhelming. Isa had never gotten so many gifts at once in his life, and the last time he got _any_ gifts was well over a decade ago. And now here he sat, surrounded by people who he hadn’t gotten anything for in return, but who all cared deeply about him and wanted him to be happy. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

  
Finally, as everyone was quieting down and the rest of the gifts had been distributed for people to open their own, Lea stood up with the black and white polka dot box in hands. Isa’s pulse kicked up as he thought of facing the little puppy again, but when Lea set the box on his lap and Isa looked inside, it was curled up and fast asleep, its tiny body rising and falling with each quiet breath. He looked up at Namine. “Does it have a name?”

  
She shook her head and smiled. “You’ll have to give her one.”

  
He looked back down at the sleeping pup, but nothing came to mind, and he glanced around the room, eyes looking for help.

  
“Aurora!” Ventus immediately blurted.

  
“Goldilocks,” Braig suggested, slightly muffled around a candy cane he was sucking on.

  
“Ventus.” Vanitas’s joke did not amuse the blond boy next to him who turned to glare.

  
Isa pressed his lips together and looked back at the puppy. He supposed he could just call her Puppy for now. “Thank you again, Namine, and everyone. I…” he swallowed his next words. Everything that came to mind to say felt inadequate, especially when he was too tired to even shake his default monotone, but Isa tried anyway. “I really appreciate it. I’m...very happy. Thank you all.”

  
Dilan tried to convince Isa to stay, but Isa insisted he’d feel too awkward watching everyone open each other’s gifts when he hadn’t given any of them, and so he was allowed to leave.

  
Kairi wanted to practice a levitation charm she’d learned from Merlin, so she excused herself to help him get everything back to his room, all filing through the air in a wobbly line down the hallway. It was impressive to watch, and he couldn’t help standing beside Kairi and staring.

  
“So you don’t know anything about taking care of puppies?” Kairi asked to pass the time.

  
Isa looked down at the dozing Puppy in the box in his hands. “No, I can’t say I do.”

  
“You should ask Xion for help.”

  
The idea was horrifying to Isa. Kairi couldn’t possibly be oblivious to his treatment of the girl, could she? But she continued. “Asking someone to teach you is humbling yourself to them, don't you think? And you could use the opportunity to talk to her.”

  
Isa shifted his weight and said the only thing that came to mind. “When did she learn about puppies?”

  
“On her missions.”

 _  
She didn’t put that in her reports,_ was the first thought to Isa’s mind, to his embarrassment. He shook his head to shake the thought off. “I’ll talk to her. Thank you for your help, Kairi. And...And I’m sorry for kidnapping you, back then.”

  
A couple of the gift boxes fell to the floor, the rest jerking a bit before continuing to move forward. Kairi shifted her grip on her keyblade, and the fallen boxes slowly floated back up to take new places in the line. When she turned to look at Isa, she was smiling warmly. “I think Xion will be more than happy to help you with your new friend.”

  
Isa dropped his gaze and nodded. Once all the gifts were upstairs, he followed with Puppy, and Kairi went back to the parlour. Isa set Puppy’s box on the table beside his bed and turned to the stack of presents, suddenly feeling warmth well up in his chest, and he flopped facedown to silently yell his happiness into his pillows. They all considered him friends! They’d given him _presents!_ Isa rolled onto his back and exhaled at the ceiling, too lost in euphoria to even feel self conscious of how childish he was acting. But he shouldn’t be wasting time basking, he needed to unload all these gifts. Isa leapt up to start unboxing and unbagging everything and finding spaces for it all.

  
Once he'd finished putting away the last of the gifts, the only one left was the black and white polka dot box on his bedside table. Isa peered inside, and for the first time, he noticed that there was a nice doggy bed in the bottom of the box, so he decided he could leave Puppy in there for the night and move her out when she woke up tomorrow.

  
There was also a white piece of paper against one wall of the box. Isa reached in, careful not to disturb Puppy, and pulled it out. It was one of Namine’s crayon drawings, a happy stick figure with blue hair and a little yellow dog smiling beside him, with a big red heart between them. Isa felt an inexplicable urge to clutch the paper to his chest, but instead he began looking around for a place on the wall to hang it.

  
A figure in the doorway made him stop in his tracks -- Xion.

  
Ienzo had stabilized her appearance so she now looked like herself to everyone, but Isa was the only one who’d had to contend with her suddenly looking like a person at all instead of just a different one. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t still somewhat unsettled by her, even though he knew he didn't have any right to be.

  
“Kairi said you might be looking for me.”

  
He had planned to, yes, but later, not _now_. Unsure of what to say or even where to begin, Isa wordlessly turned his back to her, having decided to hang the drawing in the window so the light would shine behind it. Maybe Xion would take the hint and come back later.

  
She didn’t. Isa heard her moving behind him, and no sooner had he turned back to look than Xion had her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he tried to lean away, raising his arms in shock. Her head barely came up to Isa’s chest. She didn’t feel like a wooden puppet, she felt like a human, a warm one who gave good hugs, and she smelled like sugar cookies. Isa couldn’t think of the last time he’d been hugged. When did he last have contact with another being at all, other than to hurt them? He couldn’t remember.

  
After far too long, Xion released Isa and took a step back to look up at him. “When I was in the Organization, I kept thinking you looked like you could really use a hug. So I just wanted to give you one, now that I can. But you wanted to ask me about the puppy, right?”

  
Isa wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or offended at that statement, but he just swallowed and nodded in response to her question. For the next few minutes, Xion went over the basics of puppy care with him, stopping so he could fetch her a paper and pencil to draw and write the basics and some extras on.

  
“...and of course if you have questions, you can ask me any time.” Xion set down the pencil and looked up at Isa, then giggled at his totally blank expression. “You’ll get the hang of it, I promise. It sounds like a lot more than it is.”

  
He slowly nodded and took the notepad from her, glancing at her notes, the handwriting familiar from the hundreds of her reports Isa had pored over during the course of Xion’s year with the Organization. That pesky knot in his stomach was back again.

  
“Xion--”

  
But she was already shaking her head, her expression solemn and sad. “Please don’t apologize. I looked...like a doll to you, right? You didn’t know. It’s okay.”

  
Isa’s eyes welled up with tears. It occurred to him all of a sudden that his greatest strength used to be holding in his emotions, and now here he was, unable to stop from crying for the third time in one day. Xion held out her arms again, and this time Isa nearly collapsed into them, sobbing openly into the shoulder of the girl he had bullied for a year out of jealousy, letting her comfort him and pat his back. This time, when he drew back from her, Isa saw that Xion was crying too, but before either of them could say anything, they heard a soft whining from beside them. Isa looked at the box on the bedside table and saw two little paws and a little nose peeking up over the side. Xion laughed and wiped her tears.

  
“Looks like you’re up,” she said. “Have you thought of a name?”

  
Isa scooped the puppy up, much to her excitement. He held her so she could lick at his face, his nose wrinkling as she covered him in sloppy little kisses. “Not yet…” He sat down on the edge of the bed with Puppy on his lap, and she eagerly hopped off and started exploring the mounded terrain of blankets and pillows. Every few steps she lost footing on the soft surface and flopped forward, but not to be discouraged so easily, she always sprang back up and kept going.

  
“What about Sunny?” Xion suggested, but then bit her lip nervously. “Never mind, I remembered the moon--”

  
“No, it’s perfect,” Saix looked back down at the puppy, just in time for her to turn and give a little yip. She bounded excitedly back over to him, falling several more times as she did so, sending Xion into a fit of giggles. Sunny, thought Isa as he picked her up and held her to his chest. His own little ray of sunshine adding hope to his previously overcast life. It really was a perfect name. He looked at Xion and again felt the urge to apologize to her, but instead he held out Sunny, who she took with a grin, eager to get her own face covered in puppy kisses. “Thank you, Xion.”

  
“No problem!”

  
They kept playing with Sunny until they got hungry, and for the first time since his return to Radiant Garden, Isa went downstairs with Xion to join his friends for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late and a bit messy, it's been a while since I published anything! My goal for 2019 is to post more fics about Saix because I love him


End file.
